


Gotta hold on me.

by RedMushroom



Series: You give love a greek name [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (accenni a) one-sided love, All students - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pining, ubriachi che fanno gli ubriachi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Brancollano verso casa e rimuginano troppo su una collana brutta.





	Gotta hold on me.

Con sorpresa, Enjorlas fa tesoro della collana di Courfeyrac e Combeferre. Tiene il ciondolo sul palmo di una mano, e la catena, un filo fatto di finto pseudo argento, che prenderà un colore giallastro in meno di una settima, intrecciata nelle dita. Il cuore è destinato ad essere spezzato: non serve che qualcuno gli spieghi come utilizzare le due parti di una collana dell’amicizia, nonostante Jehan trovi, silenziosamente, un perfetto ossimoro nel regalo – le amicizie non sono fatte per spezzarti il cuore, eppure eccone uno proprio là, creato per essere fatto a metà.

C’è uno shock silenzioso che nessuno osa infrangere, neppure Grantaire. Sentono arrivare gli echi di un discorso sul capitalismo, quello in cui l’indomito Leader avrebbe sarebbe scoppiare all’apertura del pacchetto. Il consumismo e l’amicizia. Il simbolismo vizioso. Qualsiasi cosa che accendesse le risate. Niente.

Enjorlas alza semplicemente gli occhi su di loro, con il suo magico potere per cui, guardando un gruppo, riesce a far sentire importante ogni membro. Compie ventun anni, ne dimostra ancora diciassette, è già in grado di muovere le sue idee dall’astratto al concreto, e far credere a chi lo ascolta di essere nel giusto. Eppure, guardatelo, in piedi e afono; confuso.

“Cosa dovrei farci?”

La bolla intorno agli amici scoppia – Combeferre  tira su gli occhiali con due dita, dando una gomitata a Courfeyrac, ancora fermo con la telecamera puntata su Enjolras. Colgono il fretta il panico negli occhi dell’amico.

“Ne metti addosso una parte” fa Courfeyrac “E l’altra la dai al _bff_ del tuo cuore.” Si sentono delle risate “Oppure li tieni entrambi e via, non ci aspettavamo che…” la frase non finisce. Le cose che non si aspettavano sono tante, e ancora faticano a capire se il regalo sia stato apprezzato, o stia per essere preso come lo scherzo che è.

Enjorlas lascia andare un “Oh.” E un serissimo, lapidario “Come _pensavo_ ”. Significa tutto e niente, così come per Enjorlas quel gesto significa tutto e niente. Come potrebbe fare il suo cuore in due, se i suoi amici non si possono contare nelle dita di una mano. Sarebbe un’ingiustizia, un insulto, anche, verso ognuno di loro.

Nel frattempo, Bossuet ingoia le patatine. Eponine, che è lì perché c’è Marius, e tutto ciò che sa di Enjorlas si riassume in _è biondo_ , si guarda le unghie. Grantaire osa dire “Hai intenzione di fissarlo fino a che non inizierà a cantare il contratto sociale per te?”

L’altro non risponde, ma la sua mano si chiude intorno al dono. “Grazie.” Dice, e Grantaire sa di non essere incluso nel ringraziamento collettivo. Courfeyrac mette un braccio intorno alle spalle di Enjorlas, facendolo traballare. “E ora: KARAOKE!”

**

La festa non è la più memorabile nella storia delle feste di Courfeyrac, ma è comunque piena di voci, di ubriachi e di passione. Il tutto basta a trainare il carro, anche quando Enjorlas tenta, nei primi momenti, di riconvertire il suo compleanno in una riunione qualunque, senza però venir ascoltato da una mosca.

Dopo, Grantaire avrà solo un gran mal di testa, e la serata sarà quasi al buio, in mezzo a un frastuono di voci stonate. Al momento viene aiutato da Jehan a ritrovare la strada di casa, zizzagando per le viuzze secondarie della città.

“Il significato è, voglio dire, il tuo migliore amico e l’altra parte – della medaglia, no? Quindi gli dai un pezzo del tuo cuore.”

Jehan Prouvaire annuisce, ma non condivide. “Banale.”

“Hey, parliamo del Grande Marketing delle Amicizie TM, amico, non è originale, deve vendere.”

“Ora parli come Enjolras.”

Grantaire sogghigna, alzando gli occhi, nascosti da palpebre cadenti, verso l’amico. “Le sue orazioni sono meglio _dell’opera_.”

“Vuoi dire che battono le disavventure amorose di Marius?”

Ci pensa “Ursule? _Mai_.”

Prouvaire ride, cristallino, le guance arrosate a causa del vino, l’equilibrio intatto poiché ha posato la bottiglia prima di eccedere. “Comunque” continua Grantaire, ridacchiando, inseguendo un flusso di pensieri che sfuma in un altro e inciampa, e inciampa ancora “Hanno regalato un cuore troppo bello per Enjolras”

“R, aveva Parigi _stampata_ sopra. Praticamente è un ritratto fedele di come sarebbe il suo cuore visto in ecografia.” Fa Bossuet, dietro di loro, con Joly al seguito. Ah, giusto, si erano dimenticati di loro. Fanno la stessa strada, dopo le riunioni, tutti i giorni, da _anni_. Il premio amicizia va a loro.

R tira su col naso, facendo uno sforzo enorme per voltarsi senza sbilanciarsi in avanti o all’indietro. Non dice _nel suo cuore ci siete tutti_ _voi_ e neanche _non capite quanto siete fortunati_ e neppure, sebbene gli sfugga una frase insensata, _l’avete commosso, idioti_.  Non lo fa perché nel momento in cui pensa, le frasi spariscono da sole. È condannato a girare intorno a pensieri che iniziano ma non finiscono. “Il cuore di Enjolras è brutto.” Biascica poi, e Joly arriccia il naso.

“Il cuore di Enjolras è grande come un tuo pugno, ed è il centro dell’apparato circolatorio” risponde, il futuro medico “È fatto come il tuo, ‘Erre”

Non è quello che voleva dire, ovviamente, e Bossuet ridacchia internamente e ruggisce esternamente. Il vino ha dato alla testa pure a lui. È il miglior compagno di Bevute che Grantaire avesse mai potuto sognare.

R fa una smorfia. È a conoscenza di come funzioni il cuore, grazie mille e infinite, ma il punto è un altro. Il punto è che Enjorlas – _qualcosa_ , è qualcosa, ed è terribile, affascinante e terribile, ma nel senso che – teme di non avere un senso, e pondera di aprire la bocca e dire tutto a voce alta; di renderli partecipi del flusso incessante che gli ottenebra la mente. Però non ha nessun comizio da interrompere; e se anche fosse, come potrebbe non rendersi patetico, in quel suo continuo parlare del loro angelo vendicatore preferito.

Quindi sogghigna. “Abbiamo dimenticato il biglietto di compleanno.”

Joly sospira “Glielo diamo domani”

“Ci hai scritto la dedica?” Bossuet guarda Prouvaire, il quale, nel frattempo, ha colto ogni frammento della battaglia interiore di Grantaire e ne ha fatto silenziosamente tesoro.

“Ci ha pensato R.” risponde.

“Davvero?” Joly, ancora, sorpreso. Grantaire infila una mano nel cappotto, tirando fuori una cartolina quadrata, custodita dentro una busta rossa. Il piccolo pacchetto, al suo fianco, sbuca fuori per un attimo, minaccia di cadere, e viene spinto di nuovo all’interno con un gesto premuroso.

R apre il foglio, ma non ha più la capacità di trasformare i simboli in suoni. Prouvaire gliela sfila dalle mani. Legge “Al Divino Apollo – Sopresa! Sei più vecchio! Ancora trent’anni e forse potrai farti la barba! Con affetto, I les amis.”

Silenzio.

“Divino Apollo?” Bossuet alza un sopracciglio, mentre arrivano all’angolo in cui separarsi. Prouvaire ha gli occhi che brillano. Sussurra un “È perfetto.” E ‘Erre, poi, non sa che succede, tutto si frammenta, e passi ondeggianti sono l’unica memoria che si porta dietro, di quel dialogo mai finito.

Della serata, alla fine, ricorderà solo gli occhi ardenti di Enjorlas, posati su degli amici di cui Grantaire non fa parte.


End file.
